The Joker/The Batman Who Laughs Metal
The Batman Who Laughs/Metal is essentially a Joker card - although he is actually an evil version of Batman from the DC Dark Multiverse - introduced in the 3.0 update. Currently, he cannot be unlocked and can only be obtained at a very small chance through the Nth Metal Pack, which can only be bought by using the new currency, Nth Metal, obtained from the new game mode, Phantom Zone. Additionally, as a Metal character, it takes 44 total copies for him to get to EVII. As such, eliting him would take an extremely long time or a large amount of real money. Despite his base stats being double that of the best gold cards, that difference becomes less significant once he gains elite levels. Strategy Basic Attacks The Combo ender is Savage Robin coming in for an attack, running on all fours and lunging at the opponent, similar to Darkseid/Apokolips summoning the Black Racer albeit without additional effects and will work regardless of Dead Zone. Similar to, but more prominently than, Superman/Injustice 2's combo ender, it has a long delay in hitting; it is quite possible to interrupt The Batman Who Laughs' basic combo, only be taken off guard by Savage Robin hitting you. Avoid interrupting him with your basics too late for this reason. Passive After a successful Special usage, you can pick from one of the 5 Tarot Cards with the following effects: * Damage Reduction * Damage Reflect * Power Steal * Knockout Shield * Stun If no Dark Power is used you can choose 1 cards out of 3 possibilities, if Dark Power is used (only available after evolving) you get to choose 2 cards out of 4. His Damage reflect works just like Black Adam/Prime's passive except it won't go away by hitting it 3 times but by a timer. The duration is 5 to 14 seconds depending on his upgrades. Card buffs (Damage Reduction, Damage Reflect and Knockout shield) have a duration of 5 seconds, Power Steal has a 20% chance to steal one bar of power and Stun has a 20% chance to stun the opponent. After he evolves you can upgrade his passive just like you can upgrade a special attack. The buff durations can now be increased to 14 seconds and Power Steal and Stun chances are both increased to 100%. Savage Robin will still attack his opponent upon teammate tag-in even if The Batman Who Laughs has already been KO'd. Interactions Good With * Good Against *'Batman/Arkham Origins': When knocking out a teammate of Batman's with a special, he could instantly choose the Power Steal Wild Card, stealing his power and making him less of a threat. Countered By * Abilities Here are The Joker's abilities. His SP2 can only knock an opponent out when the SP2 ends or on the last hit, similar to many new characters. Support Cards and Gear Stats Note that Metal characters cannot undergo Breakthrough. Trivia *If you look very closely you can see that the character on the card moves slightly with his hands up and down. This is unique to metal characters. *His super move is identical to other Joker characters, except in his description his name is different and is missing an apostrophe ('). Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Metal characters Category:Dark Multiverse characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Packs-exclusive characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Tag effect Category:Reflect Specials Category:Power Steal Category:Stun Category:Bleed Category:DOT damage